Missing
by TeenTitansLuv
Summary: When Robin goes missing, the Titans go to investigate and find him injured. But what happens when Starfire is the cause of him being hurt?
1. Chapter 1

"Where's the remote, Cy! I know you have it!"

"No I don't! I was about to ask you the same thing!"

The two argued as Raven buried herself in a dark novel that would scare the Titans senseless. "Morons," she muttered under her breath.

"Rae!" Beast Boy called.

Raven didn't bother looking up. Her eyes grew black, as she telepathically shut the book. "What?" Raven's voice sounded purely annoyed.

"Do you know where the remote is?" Beast Boy bent down, to look under the sofa.

Raven scoffed, and went back to her _'so-called'_ reading.

The door slid open, and out came the Tamaranian Princess, Starfire. "Morning, friends!" she joyfully, blurted. "Shall we have the breakfast?"

"Sorry, Star," Cyborg eyed Beast Boy, fiercely. "I'm going to look for the remote until BB owes up," he continued searching.

Beast Boy's ears perked. "Owes up?! I didn't take it!"

Starfire cluelessly looked at them, as she turned to her demonic friend. "Raven," she smiled, innocently. "May I join you in the reading?"

Raven looked up, and cocked an eyebrow. "Reading," she cleared the thought, and inhaled.

Starfire, slightly afraid of rejection, tried to think of something else. "How about the peaceful outcome of meditation?" she suggested. Raven made an effort to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. Starfire examined the room. "Where is Robin?" she asked.

Raven shrugged as her eyes shifted when she read the page in her book.

"Dude! Come on! Where's the remote? This isn't funny anymore," Beast Boy crossed her arms, in front of his chest.

Cyborg groaned, frustrated. "How many times do I have to tell you, _I don't have it!_ "

"Friends?" Starfire slightly tapped Cyborg's metallic shoulder. "Isn't the device you are searching for right there?" she pointed under Cyborg's foot.

Beast Boy gasped, and snatched it. "I knew you had it! You were hiding it from me!" his voice grew louder.

"Come on, man! I didn't know it was there!" Cyborg sat on the couch. "Just turn on the television," his voice exhausted.

"Fine," Beast Boy threw the remote in the air. "But where's watching what _I_ want," he caught it, effortlessly, with his right hand.

Cyborg groaned, as Starfire stood and watched the two debate. "Cyborg?" Starfire hung her body, slightly. "Do you happen to know if friend, Robin is awake?" she blushed.

"No clue," Cyborg examined the television rapidly being flicked.

Starfire turned to Beast Boy. "Yeah, I don't know," he answered, knowing what she was about to ask.

"Shall I go check on him?" Starfire inquired.

Raven looked up from her novel, but didn't result in saying a word. Starfire walked past Raven, giving her a drift of wind, swaying her cloak. Raven muttered something under her breath, but the princess didn't seem to notice.

Starfire saw the door, with the number 7 painted on the wall in red paint. She gently knocked on it, but no answer came from behind the door. Eventually, she let herself in, and saw the bird was… _gone?_

"Robin?" Starfire started to grow concerned. "Robin!" her voice became louder. "Where are you?" she panicked, looking through his bed sheets. Starfire ran out of the room, and quickly went to the living room.

"Friends!" Starfire's voice was tinged with worry.

Raven paused her reading from her book, and the two boys muted the TV and turned around. "What's wrong?" Beast Boy rested the remote on the kitchen table.

"Please, friends, have you seen Robin?" Starfire clasped her hands.

The Titans hesitated to answer, but they all shook their heads in dismay. "Is something wrong with him?" Cyborg asked.

"I fear he is not in his room," Starfire was almost in tears.

"What?!" They all gasped, and ran to his room.

Nothing.

Where could he be?

"Alright, Titans," Cyborg commanded. "Split up, tell me if you find him," he grabbed his communicator, as they all dashed out of the room.

Cyborg ran out of the tower, in Jump City. He scurried around, and ran into a few posters of Robin. A well-known teen superhero and he couldn't even find the black haired boy who wears christmas colors.

"Robin?" Cyborg called, knowing it would do no help.

He came to a stop as he saw Robin's costume abandoned on the floor. Cyborg picked it up, it wasn't damaged, so he certainly wasn't in a fight. Cyborg picked his communicator and called the three titans.

"Guys," Cyborg held the uniform. "I found his costume," he said.

They all examined the screen.

"Should we come over there?" Beast Boy inquired.

"I think it's alright," Cyborg nodded. "You guys keep looking, we need as much evidence. Go out of town if you have to!"

The Titans all hung up the call.

Raven looked around the full town. Some kids played basketball in a nearby court. She walked right in front of the game.

"Hey! Come on, man!" A boy wearing a jersey shouted, catching the basketball in his hand.

The rest of the group started to push her off the court.

"Unless you can play, you're not allowed in this court!" Another boy with a baseball cap protested.

Raven rolled her eyes. She grabbed to basketballs, and effortlessly threw them both into the basket. They stared at her wide-eyed.

"So…" The guy with the jersey chuckled, nervously. "Wanna play?"

Raven got the ball and through it at the boy's stomach. She giggled, "That was fun! Thanks for the game!" Raven laughed, glimpsing at the boy wincing in pain as she left the court.

Raven looked around, but nothing was found. She continued her search.

The Tamaranian Princess kept striving to find her love. Wherever he was, was truly a well hidden place. When it's almost been an hour and they haven't found him, she almost started crying. Starfire blinked back the tears, and now knew he wasn't in Jump City.

Starfire grabbed her communicator. "Friends, I am going on transportation to seek further for Robin. You may come along," she offered.

Beast Boy shook his head first, until it was all repeated by the other team members.

"You check wherever you're going," Raven started. "and we'll search for Robin here," they hung up the call.

Starfire expected to go with someone, but she decided to go alone. She got on a bus, and sat in the front. The bus stopped in a peculiar place. It sounded familiar indeed. Starfire's hope drained every second, but she forced herself to maintain it alive.

A tall man, with a sly grin approached her. "Well, girly," he smiled, forcefully. Starfire looked up, at him. "What brings such a girl here?" He touched her shoulder, as Starfire slowly backed away. Her eyes glowed green, but she kept her best to hear him out. He was only a stranger, whom she hadn't got to know yet.

The man snatched her arm bracelet and ran off. Starfire gasped, and flew after him. A boy stood in front of the man, who seemed paralyzed. He was wearing a sky blue hoodie, and jeans. The mysterious man stood in front of the boy. Starfire flew above, and aimed for the man.

But it hit the boy.

Starfire gasped, as the man cackled running away. She quickly flew towards the boy who laid down on the floor unconscious, and small steam came out from the bolt.

Starfire couldn't speak. She couldn't even swallow. She just rushed towards the boy. Starfire turned him around, lightly. His face was young. It even looked familiar. It kind of looked like…

Robin!


	2. Chapter 2

Starfire's heart started racing. What did she do?! Had she killed him? Was he just unconscious? What was he doing here in the first place? He was in civilian clothes, and had no mask. Where the hell was she anyway?

Starfire shook Robin, as a few tears spilled onto her cheeks. "Robin, awaken! Awaken!" she pleaded. Starfire snatched her communicator, and urgently called her team she had left at Jump City. No. _Robin's city._

The Titans answered, as a few tears etched on her face.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked, rushed.

"I have found Robin," Starfire sniffled.

"Is he alright?" Beast Boy inquired.

"I do not know," Starfire choked. "I think I might have… that _I_ hurt him," she looked down.

The Titans stared dumbfounded. "What?"

"There was a fight," Starfire explained. "an I got involved in a battle with a male, but I unfortunately do not know who he is. I shot a star bolt at Robin, not the villain," she thought for a moment. "But I did not intend to hit Robin! I did not know the boy _was_ Robin!" Starfire tried to get them not to get the wrong idea.

"Where are you?" Cyborg adjusted his communicator.

"I fear I do not know," Starfire still saw smoke come out of her love's body.

"Can't you ask somebody?" Raven suggested.

Starfire looked at the boy, and carried him, approaching a teenager. "Excuse me, but where am I?" She asked the boy.

The boy looked dreamily at Starfire, and answered, "Gotham City," as he walked away eyeing the beautiful girl.

"Thank you," Starfire called, turning back to her communicator, laying Robin onto her knees. "I am located in _'Gotham City'_ ," she told the Titans.

"Gotham City?" They all asked, simultaneously. "What would he be doing there?" Cyborg thought aloud.

"Starfire, we're on our way," Beast Boy alerted.

The Titans got out of T-Car, and searched for Starfire. They found her in an instant.

She was crowded with a bunch of people. The people were muttering and offering assistance to even call an ambulance, but Starfire refused.

"Starfire!" The Titans called.

"Oh my gosh," Beast Boy muttered, covering his mouth. Robin's arm was bruised from his hand to elbow, knee was terribly bent while both hands were locked in a fist position, the left half of his face was covered in red blood, as he had several scares and bruises on his right side, that you could see from miles.

The crowd let them through as they all bent down next to the bird. The mutters became louder now. A woman with a child holding her hand came to Cyborg. "Sir, we can call an ambulance-"

"No," Cyborg interrupted. "It's alright," he said. "But thanks," Cyborg smiled dully.

"But he looks horrible, he can't continue without a doctor. At least let us get some medication!" The woman protested.

"I appreciate the concern, but he will do just fine. We'll take care of him," Cyborg nodded his head, painfully.

The woman nodded, concerned, and shivered as she looked at the boy. He was alive, but she was no doctor. In the distance, was a man, slick black hair, blue-green eyes and in a formal suit eyed the crowd. It was fearless Bruce Wayne.

Bruce sauntered closer to the crowd. _What was going on?_ Batman thought. He examined the crowd, but couldn't see what was occurring.

"How awful," A woman softly, cried turning away.

"Poor boy," an elderly couple sighed.

"Someone must call an ambulance," a man told his wife.

Bruce squeezed into the crowd, and saw the familiar face. He saw his _son._ Batman froze. Was it really him? He saw the team talking among each other, as he came to the them and bent down. They stopped chattering and looked at him.

"Give him to me," Batman's voice was monotone, but his eyes tinged worry.

The team stayed silent.

"He knows who I am. Maybe better than all of you. Please, I can help him," Bruce pleaded.

Everyone was silent, even the city. It almost seemed as if no one was breathing.

The Titans looked among each other. Starfire hesitated, and gave the boy to Bruce, who held him in his arms. He walked away, as all eyes were on him. He stopped. "You're coming? Aren't you?"

The four titans rushed over, abandoning the crowd, who whispered to each other.

"Are you sure we could trust this guy?" Beast Boy asked, softly.

"I don't know, man," Cyborg shook his head.

Raven turned to them. "He won't hurt him, I know," she told them.

"How can you tell?" Beast Boy inquired.

"I can feel it," her pace quickened.

Starfire was next to Batman. "Will he be all right?" She asked him, unhesitatingly.

Bruce didn't respond. "How did this happen?" He changed the subject.

Starfire hesitated. "I was foolish," she sighed.

"You hurt him?" Batman cocked an eyebrow, his voice getting louder.

"I did not intend to…" Starfire hung her head.

Batman examined the boy he held, and sighed. "He will be okay," Bruce tried to convince himself, more than Starfire. "I hope so," he muttered.

"Where are we going?" Beast Boy came up to Bruce.

Batman ignored it, as they came close to a manor. They all looked at it in disbelief.

"Dude…" Beast Boy's eyes sparkled. "This is your house?!" he pointed at the mansion.

Bruce just entered the house. Alfred came to him.

"Welcome back…" His tongue slipped, as he looked at the boy in Bruce's arms. "Master Dick?" Alfred whispered, shocked to Batman. Bruce nodded, and took Robin to a room.

"You four," Bruce instructed. "Stay here," he said, sternly. "Alfred, please make our guests some cookies," Batman rushed to Robin's old room.

Bruce laid his son on his old bed. He got some elastic bandages, but before putting it on, he made on last motive. "Richard, can you hear me?" he said into Robin's ear. Bruce sighed, and placed the bandages on his arms and knee. He got some cream and put it on his face.

A knock came from the door. "Who is it?" Batman grumbled, expecting on of his teammates.

"Alfred," a voice came from outside the door.

Bruce sighed in relief, because he didn't feel like talking to his friends right now. "Come in," He called.

"How is the boy?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know, Alfred," Bruce looked at him. "I just don't know anything anymore," he stared at Robin's pale face.

Alfred heard the oven, and went down to hand the team his famous cookies. As he parted them out, the Tamaranian couldn't hold her tongue. "Excuse me, sir, but where is Robin?" a small wave of impatience was struck in her voice, which slowly grew into concern.

All the Titans gauged his respond. "I must see him!" Starfire's heart started pounding.

"He will be alright, ma'am," Alfred finally said.

None of the Titans were convinced. Not even Starfire. "Shall I go and check on him?" Starfire asked.

"He must rest," Alfred eyed the cookies. "Do you like the cookies?"

The group got a bite, as Beast Boy kept hogging the batch. Cyborg put his hand out to grab another cookie, until the green challenging shouted, "MINE!", whisking his friend's hand away.

"I've got to hand it to you, man," Cyborg looked up, at Alfred. "These are killer-good!"

Alfred gave a pained smile, as if he has heard the same phrase for years. Starfire kept fidgeting in her seat.

"Something wrong, Starfire?" Raven broke the sound of Beast Boy munching on his cookies.

"Friends, I fear something is wrong with Robin. We must go see him," she answered.

"The dude said he needs to recover. Just wait," Cyborg eased.

Starfire inhaled. "Robin is injured, and us, as friends, must help him, like any other friend in danger," she thought a moment, to find the right words. "Robin would surely do the same for me," her voice became soft.

Beast Boy got up. "Alright, old man! You're out of cookies!" he got the plate, which only have crumbs on it.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg and Raven shouted.

"Sorry," he put the plate down, and slumped in his seat.

Alfred came over, and picked up the plate.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Bruce sat next to his son. He unraveled the bandages on his arm a little bit, to see if it had healed. But so far, no changes. Batman sighed.

"Dick, can you hear me?" He asked the same question he had inquired earlier. He still got no answer. "What happened? What were you doing here in Gotham?" Bruce still managed to bring questions. "Who hurt you?" His voice became stronger. He didn't get an answer, and he didn't expect one.

Starfire stood up from the couch. "Please, must we see Robin?" she pleaded to Alfred. He just nodded, clearly concerned about the injured boy. She swiftly flew to the room he was being kept in, as the other Titans followed.

The door swung open, as Bruce turned around.

"Robin!" Starfire rushed over. "Is he alright?" she asked Batman.

"I'm not sure," He squinted his eyes. "How did this happen?" Bruce examined the looks of all the Titans.

Starfire peered shamefully at Bruce. "It is my fault," she hung her head. Batman's face showed anger, but he didn't speak. "I injured him. I did not intend to, I promise!"

Batman sighed. "I asked _how_ ," he said.

Starfire paced around the bed Robin was at. "There was a battle, and I got involved with a man. Instead of using my star bolts to hit him, I hit Robin," she shook her head in dismay. "I am so foolish."

Bruce glared at her, pained. Then he observed his son.

"How did you and Robin meet?" Beast Boy asked.

Batman hesitated. "I think it'll be better if it comes from him," he touched Robin's torso.

They all looked around at each other. "Is it bad?"

"I wouldn't say _bad_ ," Bruce mumbled.

Cyborg thought for a moment. "Robin told me," he started, catching Batman's attention. "that he had a bond with this guy. He loved the man very much. But one day, he kicked him out of the house, and he was forced to go through life alone. Robin says he misses him, and hopes he gets to see the guy one more time," a wave of guilt hit Batman, almost into tears.

"When did he tell you this?" Bruce's voice became softer.

"Yesterday night. I found his on the roof and he told me that. I still wonder who that guy is," Cyborg got lost in his thoughts.

"But who is it Robin is talking about?" Starfire asked.

"We don't know," Beast Boy replied. "Wish we did, though. I saw him too, and joined him and Cy. It almost seems as if he'd do anything to see him again…" he examined his shoes. "If he had just told us, we could've brought the man to him."

Batman looked at Robin. Now he knew why he came. For _him._ A wave of guilt hit Bruce. He now regretted pushing his little bird away. They all noticed his silence.

"Is something wrong with Robin?" Starfire had tension growing in her body.

"No, it's nothing," Bruce shook his head.

They all stood concern. Starfire is Robin's closest friend- maybe even his _best friend_. They had been through a lot of good times together, and it was really painful to see her friend _-her love-_ like this.

Robin knows Raven better than anyone. They have a bond, and though Raven respects the needs of others, she felt like Bruce needed to owe up, and tell the truth about Robin. Just like anyone else, it wasn't nice to see her friend so hurt. Se honestly liked Robin showing sentiment. Him, being leader and possibly the emotionally strongest, showing his conveyed feelings with either pain, love, or anything else, reminds not only his team, but _himself_ , that he is still human- and they have feelings.

Beast Boy, being the _'team clown'_ and total opposite of his leader, cared for his team and now became that annoying younger brother. Robin was like his older sibling who, even though is serious and determined unlike Beast Boy, still seemed to accept him and care for him.

Cyborg was another close friend of Robin's. They loved playing video games, and hanging out with each other every time they got the chance. They've all got that bond, even with Raven, that they've become like siblings. Inseparable.

Robin's face was still scabbed from the blood, but his arm was healing. Starfire looked at his arm, and hung her head shamefully. "I'm am truly sorry, Robin," she allowed a small tear to escape.

Bruce looked at her. He had no words. Not for Starfire. But for Robin. He never thought of the damage five star bolts could do.

Robin's head tilted, as a small wince was heard.

"Robin?" Starfire gasped.

"Are you awake?" Bruce's eyes widened.

All Robin did was shuffle in his bed. They all came closer, as Starfire tried to conceal her excitement.

"Robin? Are you capable of hearing us?" Starfire clasped her hands.

Robin's arm felt heavy. He attempted to put it up, he hissed in pain and it fell dead on the bed. Bruce came closer ad whispered into his ear, "You're home now, Dick," nobody had heard him, except Robin. "It's me, Bruce."

Robin's hand clenched into a fist, as he slowly opened his eyes. His mask was gone, while he was still dressed as a civilian. His eyes matched his sweater perfectly. Bruce never realized how much he missed those eyes looking at him.

"You're safe now," Bruce whispered.

Starfire came closer, and gave Bruce a pleading look to allow her to talk to Robin. "Robin?" Starfire called. "I am sorry for injuring you…Do you for-forgive me?" she was slightly afraid of rejection.

Robin nodded his head, weakly, and wobbled up.

"Bruce?" Robin looked at him. He knew where he was. He knew the man who stood there. He saw his team mesmerized at his blue eyes.

Batman gave a radiant smile, at his son. It was genuine, and unlike Batman. Robin smiled back. "What brings you here in Gotham?" Bruce asked, as the team walked out to let them talk alone.

"I can to visit you," Robin winced in pain, as he brushed his face. "Ow," he muttered under his breath.

"Careful," Batman warned. "It's a scab," he could only look at it in horror.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"Your friend accidentally shot you," Bruce flinched. "with her _'star bolts'_."

"Starfire?" Robin whispered.

"They said you were missing," Batman cocked an eyebrow.

Robin looked at the sheets. "Oh yeah…" he suck his breath. "I couldn't wait to see you. But I doubted I would actually visit you. I was hurt, Bruce, I was hurt."

Bruce looked sympathetically at Robin. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry for pushing you away. I-I've been a jerk, lately," he explained, hastily.

"No, Bruce," Robin sighed. "I've been the real jerk. I should've forgiven you, and I was a child to hold onto it. I just thought you'd come back for me and when you didn't I…" he hung his head.

"I'm so sorry I let you go," Bruce hugged the boy.

Robin wrapped his arms around him, "Thank you, _dad_ ," he whispered into his ear. Batman jumped a little, but then smiled.

The Titans came in the room. "Hey, Robin," Beast Boy waved.

"How are you feeling?" Cyborg closed the door.

"Hi, guys," Robin straightened his back. "Come, I want to introduce you guys," he winked at Batman.

The Titans lined up, as he introduced them one by one. "This is Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire."

"Starfire, huh," Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "When will you start dating?"

Robin gasped, as they both blushed deep red as the rest of the people in the room laughed.

 _I missed that laugh_ , Batman thought.


End file.
